


Wolf's Blood in Winter

by phanielspiano



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Animal Transformation, But in America, Coyotes, Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Middle Ages, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past, Romance, Sorceresses, Wolves, idk thats just what my friend wanted, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: As Ethorian is walking through the forest, he finds an injured she-wolf among the underbrush. As he cares for her and tends to her wounds over the next few days, he realizes he is falling in love with her. What is he to do?
Relationships: Ethorian and Kira, Ethorian/Kira





	Wolf's Blood in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a bit of a different work than my usual phan or jacksepticeye fics. My friend gave me a prompt for an original work, so I wrote it for him, and decided I would post it here too! Hope you like it :)

ETHORIAN POV

It was a cold, snowy night when Ethorian was walking alone through the moonlit forest. It had been a long day, and what the exhausted boy needed most was to walk and think. He absentmindedly kicked up little mounds of snow as he went, not really paying attention to where he was going.  _ It doesn’t matter where I end up _ , he thought to himself,  _ I just need to get away for awhile. _

As Ethorian continued to wander through the forest, he noticed that the snow became speckled with little dark dots. Curious, he followed the trail of speckles until they became more like small puddles. The boy bent and swiped a finger through one of the puddles and tasted the substance; blood. He grimaced at the bitter taste and continued on, now more quickly, to find out what was going on.

Several minutes later, the sound of a crying animal could be heard. Ethorian paused and looked around for the source of the pitiful noise. It appeared to be coming from a thicket just a few feet ahead. Ethorian approached the brambles cautiously, unsure of what he would find. When he got close enough to reach out and touch the thicket, the crying ceased. 

WOLF POV

The she-wolf tried desperately to lick the gash on her flank clean, but the bleeding would not stop. She began to feel faint and whimpered in pain. Suddenly, she heard a rustling very nearby. She immediately quieted and pricked her ears up, praying she wouldn’t be discovered. The rustling continued until a human hand came into view, attempting to brush aside the undergrowth. The she-wolf tried to back away, but there was nowhere for her to go, and it was too late.

ETHORIAN POV

When Ethorian managed to brush away some of the brambles, a large wolf came into view. Her long, white fur was matted with blood on her side, and the hair on her neck was bristled in fear. Ethorian blinked slowly at the wolf. After a few moments, the wolf blinked back, and Ethorian noticed that she seemed to relax a bit.

When he was certain the she-wolf would not hurt him, he slowly approached her, his right hand outstretched. The wolf’s ears flattened and she growled a soft warning.

“It’s alright,” Ethorian soothed, still attempting to stroke her. “I won’t hurt you.”

Finally, the young wolf allowed Ethorian to stroke her down her back. 

“Poor girl, you look so hurt. Will you let me mend your wound?” he asked softly after a few moments.

The wolf whined and licked his hand. Ethorian laughed, taking that to mean “yes, please.”

WOLF POV

The kind boy hoisted her into his arms and began carrying her to...somewhere. The she-wolf realized she didn’t know where he was taking her. She squirmed in his arms, frightened and uncertain. 

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m just taking you back to my home. I have supplies there that will help you feel better,” the boy explained calmly. Once again, the wolf relaxed and let him carry her the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the small, brick house, the boy arranged a small pile of spare clothes on the floor and set the wolf down on top of them. Then he disappeared into another room. The wolf tried to get comfortable as she waited for him to come back. She licked at her cut again to try and take away some of the discomfort, but to no avail. She whimpered sadly.

When the boy returned, he was carrying bandages and herbs. He knelt down next to the poor wolf and began to clean her wound. She yelped at the sudden stinging sensation of the medicine on her flank.

ETHORIAN POV

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling, I should have warned you it would sting,” Ethorian apologized. “This one won’t hurt too much.” He continued treating the gash. As he worked, he spoke amicably to the wolf.

“My name is Ethorian, by the way. I work with the apothecary just down the road. That’s why I have all these supplies.” He applied the last bandage and patted it gently.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

The wolf nuzzled Ethorian’s hand in what appeared to be a gesture of gratitude.

“You’re welcome,” Ethorian smiled. “I think you should stay here with me for a few days, so I can tend to your wound as it’s healing. Then you can go back to your home in the forest.”

The she-wolf made a noise of affirmation in her throat and nuzzled her new guardian's hand again.

WOLF POV

The next morning, the she-wolf woke up on the floor of the boy called Ethorian’s bedroom. She looked up and found that his bed was empty. The wolf stretched and yawned, trying out what it felt like to stand after laying down for so long.

“Good morning,” Ethorian greeted her with a smile from the other room. “I got some meat for you from the butcher. Would you like some?”

The wolf licked her chops and wagged her tail gently against the floor.

ETHORIAN POV

Over the course of the next few days, Ethorian and the wolf spent most of their time together inside the house. As they gained each other’s trust, he realized that he was falling for the beautiful she-wolf. He tried to push the feelings away--a human couldn't love an animal--but they persisted and Ethorian knew that something had to be done.

He left his house after suppertime, leaving his newfound love behind to rest. He needed time to think about what was going on in his heart, and how he should go about dealing with his confusing feelings.

After a good while of meandering through the forest once again, Ethorian heard a distant bark. He stopped in his tracks to minimize the rustling of the leaves, and listened hard. There it was again. And once more. The barking continued, getting progressively louder and more frequent. Ethorian looked around, trying to decide which direction it was coming from. As soon as he turned, he spotted three; no, four coyotes running down the hill he was facing. Ethorian gasped and started to run away, but the coyotes were too close and too fast for him to get away in time.

Ethorian turned back around to face the coyotes and pulled a small knife out of his pocket. One of the smaller coyotes jumped at him and he swiped at its jaw. He missed, and the coyote knocked him over. Before he knew it, all four of the horrible mongrels were upon him. Ethorian swiped the knife this way and that, giving the coyotes a few nasty cuts, but they persisted. They bit and clawed at his chest, trying to tear open his clothing in order to access his stomach. Ethorian screamed and tried to push them away, tears cascading down his cheeks and falling onto the dirty snow below like raindrops. He screamed and cried for help as loudly as he could.

Eventually, the man grew tired of fighting and tossed his knife aside.  _ Lord, must it be my time so soon? _ Ethorian prayed.  _ I can’t leave the wolf behind. She needs me… _

WOLF POV

The wolf lay outside the little house on a patch of fresh snow, enjoying the warm, orange glow of the early sunset. Many moments passed, and soon the sun was sinking below the horizon.

_ Shouldn’t Ethorian be back by now? _ The wolf worried,  _ it’s probably getting close to bedtime. _

She decided to get up and see if her caregiver was alright. She trotted across the small settlement of houses and into the forest beyond. Suddenly, she heard a shout.

“HELP! Oh, my God, PLEASE!”

Ethorian.

The strong she-wolf ran as fast as she could toward the source of his voice. She finally stopped in front of a clearing where she was met with a horrible sight indeed.

There was Ethorian, her protector, her  _ love _ , spread out on the blood-stained snow. He was surrounded by a small pack of coyotes who were slowly circling him, snarling hungrily.

The angry wolf sprung into action. She jumped, bit, clawed, and snarled at the smaller dogs until they hesitantly surrendered. They ran away, glancing back at the wolf over their shoulders in annoyance.

She made her way back to Ethorian and examined his wounds. He had an enormous gash on his abdomen; scratches and bites all over his arms and legs where the fabric of his clothes had been torn off; and a small cut in the middle of his forehead, which was leaking blood all down his face. The wolf layed down and got to work, licking away all the dried blood and doing her best to clean his wounds.

Ethorian POV

“Ethorian? Ethorian, my love, are you alright? Please wake up.”

Ethorian awoke to the sound of his name being whispered over and over again. He blinked open his weary eyes, and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen swam into view. The girl smiled at him, clearly relieved. Ethorian took a moment to appreciate her soft beauty; she had long, dark brown hair, which contrasted her pale skin perfectly. Her green eyes shone when she smiled, and she wore a beautiful, white, lace dress that matched the snow she was sitting upon.

Ethorian shook his head to clear it, and got his bearings.

“What happened?” he asked shakily, hissing when he moved his injured arm to try and sit up.

The girl gently pushed him back so he would lay down again. “No, don’t get up. I don’t want you to start bleeding again,” she said. “Now, let me explain what happened.

“Remember the wolf you’ve been taking care of for the last few nights? I am that wolf. You see, a sorceress from my city, which is miles away from here, put a curse on me because she was jealous of my beauty. She banished me to live in this faraway forest alone forever, and turned me into a wolf so no human would ever love me.

“As I was walking, looking for a place to rest, I slipped on a sheet of ice on a small cliff and fell into a thicket. I cut my flank on my way down on a crag in the rocks. That’s where you found me hours later.”

Ethorian stared at her with his mouth agape. He closed and opened his mouth several times, trying to think of what to say, before settling on, “But how did you get turned back?”

The girl laughed softly. “The only way the curse could be broken was if someone saved me, and I saved them in return.”

Ethorian and the girl looked at each other in silence for several long moments, just relishing in seeing each other properly for the first time.

Before Ethorian knew what was happening, the girl slowly began to close the short distance between them. She touched her nose to his and looked into his vibrant hazel eyes, smiling. Then, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his.

Surprised, Ethorian didn’t know what to do for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, too, and kissed her back. He smiled into the kiss, not wanting to pull away just yet.

When the two did pull away, Ethorian blushed hard and glanced at his love from underneath his eyelashes. She smiled kindly at him again, patiently waiting for him to come around.

“So,” the boy started, sheepishly, “I suppose I should ask your name.”

They both burst out laughing and fell into each other’s arms, where they would stay for all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
